LIGHT & SHADOW: FALLING STARS
by Yoru Phantomhive
Summary: Una historia que originó un motivo. Las guardianas estelares protegen el mundo pero quién los protegerá cuando se enfrenten a sus propios demonios. La historia no contada de las guardianas estelares.


—Vamos, Kayn sabes que ya no hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí…— Susurró una voz reverberante en su cabeza. Aquel parásito que se había alojado en contra de su voluntad en su cuerpo luchaba contra él para dominarlo; doblegar su voluntad para finalmente poseerlo.

—Cállate…—susurró Kayn, cargando la pesada guadaña que portaba. Apenas y había huido cuando aquel planeta explotó, se preguntó mentalmente si su equipo había tenido la misma suerte o quizás ya habían sufrido el final que tienen todos los guardianes estelares. Como fuera, tenía que regresar en donde había sido el impacto y cerciorarse que Zoe, Syndra, Kayle y Morgana no hubieran sufrido ningún daño, pero Rhaast, no le estaba haciendo fácil las cosas. Siempre que él percibía algún signo de debilidad de su parte buscaba manipularlo para poseer finalmente su cuerpo. No podía evitarlo, era la maldición de portar esa arma; demasiado poder exigía un sacrificio. La estrella prima se lo había advertido cuando él acepto ser el líder del equipo y eligió su propia arma: una guadaña hecha de materia luminosa y oscura; lo que no le advirtió es que Rhaast venía incluido en el trato.

—Bueno, que esperaba, que fuera fácil. Nunca es fácil— pensó y tal cual como un libro Rhaast leyó sus pensamientos.

—Yo puedo ayudarte Kayn, descansa y deja que yo me haga cargo— dijo Rhaast dentro de su cabeza y observándolo por el ojo-joya incrustado en la guadaña.

—Cállate, no me dejas pensar— dijo Kayn mientras buscaba en los restos del planeta a alguna de sus compañeras. Un temor comenzó a alojarse en su pecho mientras más vueltas daba y era consciente del cansancio que sentía. No había ni una pista de ninguna de las chicas.

—Vamos concéntrate, Kayn. Ellas no son ningunas tontas, seguramente escaparon...—se dijo a sí mismo para darse ánimos.

—Oh quizás flotan inertes… Ahí—dijo Rhaast y antes de que Kayn pudiera gritarle algún improperio vio a Syndra flotando inconsciente.

Corrió hacia ella a una velocidad increíble y en poco tiempo estuvo junto a ella y la acurrucó entre sus brazos.

— ¡Syndra! ¡Despierta!¡Despierta!— le gritó palmeando su rostro suavemente.

—Kayn…— escuchó una débil voz detrás de él, se trataba de Zoe saliendo de uno de sus portales.

— ¡Zoe!— gritó al verla.

—Siguen vivas como las malditas cucarachas que son— dijo Rhaast pero Kayn lo ignoró.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó Kayn a Zoe que estaba igual de vapuleada que él o quizás más. —¿Dónde están las demás?

Zoe no respondió de inmediato y se llevó una mano a su boca mientras unos lagrimones le recorrieron el rostro.

—No pudieron escapar, no pude sacarlas a tiempo…— chilló Zoe. —Todo sucedió tan rápido, apenas y pude sacar a Syndra. Temí que tú también hubieras muerto…

—Rhaast no me dejará morir, no teniendo un cuerpo en más de 500 años— dijo Kayn lamentándose de la muerte de sus compañeras. Era totalmente culpa a su ineptitud como capitán, nunca espero que aquel ser de materia oscura fuera a inmolarse para evitar ser purificado, se había llevado a todo el paneta y a dos miembros de su equipo.

— ¡Demonios, es mi culpa!— maldijo en silencio.

El ojo-joya de Rhaast emitió un hilillo de brillo rojo y Zoe que aún estaba acongojada, se dio cuenta de ello. Sabía lo que ocurría y se aproximó a Kayn para tomarlo por el brazo.

— ¡No Kayn! No es tu culpa, nadie sabía que eso pasaría— le dijo ella para atraer su atención pero Kayn pareció no escucharla.

—Oh sí…Kayn, es tu culpa, tú las dejaste morir y tú viviste— le susurró Rhaast venenosamente.

Kayn soltó a Syndra que se encontraba inconsciente en sus brazos y se abrazó así mismo para parar el dolor punzante que comenzó a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. Sintió como si su propia sangre se hubiera transformado en fuego y amenazará con inmolarlo, profirió un lastimero grito de dolor.

Zoe apenas y había atrapado a Syndra a tiempo con ayuda de Ran que flotaba cerca de ella.

— ¡Kayn, detente!— gritó la chica y se coló ante él para obligarlo a mirarla. —¡Mírame!

Kayn la miró, él dolor mantenía ocupado todos sus sentidos y la empujó lejos de él.

—Vamos Kayn, mátala… sé que quieres hacerlo— susurró Rhaast. — ¿Sientes dolor, no es así? Vamos, desquítate con ella. Es la persona perfecta para hacerlo… jajaja

—¡Cállate! ¡ Zoe vete! ¡Corre!— le gritó Kayn.

—Por favor, no… ¡Te necesitamos! ¡Lucha!— le gritó Zoe.

—Estoy tratando de contenerlo…pero es muy fuerte— murmuró Kayn cuando la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo comenzó a corromperse de materia oscura. Rhaast lo asediaba sin piedad desde la oscuridad de su propio corazón.

— ¡Kayn, no te puedo perder a ti también! ¡Te necesitoo!—gritó Zoe con todas sus fuerzas y por un momento la voz de Rhaast se calló. La materia oscura que lo había infectado no había abandonado su cuerpo pero detuvo su avance.

Kayn la miró cansado y se aproximó hacia ella, puso su mano en su mejilla e inclinó su frente para juntarla con la de ella.

—Lo siento, hice que te preocuparas ¿no es así? Soy un pésimo líder —

Zoe se sonrojo por su proximidad, nunca había visto a Kayn de esa forma. Por lo general, era centrado, aguerrido y seguro de sí mismo pero ahora, suponía se encontraba susceptible por lo que había sucedido. No lo culpaba, ella también lo estaba.

—Eres el peor porque me haces preocuparme— dijo ella bromeando y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

Kayn no respondió, tan solo le regaló una sonrisa.

—Vamos a casa— le dijo él.

—Vamos a casa— repitió ella y extendió su mano derecha para formar un portal.

Mientras cruzaban el portal, Zoe se dio cuenta de algo que había estado ignorando desde hace algún tiempo. Y es que si la vida de las guardianas estelares era tan fugaz, no quería desaparecer sin decirle a Kayn lo que él significaba para ella. Lamentable no sería fácil para ella admitir frente a Syndra que le gustaba el mismo chico que a ella.


End file.
